


An old fashioned Christmas

by XuanYue



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A lots of food, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, make you hungry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: Finch和Reese決定一起過聖誕節，好好面對他們已經說開了卻一點都沒有進展的感情。





	1. Chapter 1

  
0.  
  
Jacob是職業聖誕老人，就是黏著一大把如棉花糖蓬鬆的白色鬍子、身穿大紅色衣服以及黑色靴子的那種。應該說，他可以成為你想要的任何人，於是他也會在復活節的時候扮演兔子、園遊會上扮演發氣球的小丑，或是在孩子們的生日派對上打扮成任何當下正夯的英雄角色。於是Jacob理所當然地在十二月二十四日、這個大部分人都回家和親人團聚的日子裡，打扮成聖誕老人在繁忙的大街上分發優惠券和糖果。  
  
商業區掛滿了各種燈飾，有如流蘇般垂下的，也有閃爍個不停的傳統圓形燈泡，商家們皆盡力營造出聖誕節的氣氛，各種小裝飾都出動以求吸引客人的目光，拐杖糖、小雪人、紅鼻子的馴鹿、聖誕襪等等，更別說幾乎每扇門上都掛了聖誕花圈，綠葉襯底的花圈黏上松果或橡實，再以鑲著金邊的紅色緞帶打上蝴蝶結或直接黏上聖誕紅──這是傳統的類型，近幾年也有以棉花或使用新鮮花卉的版本。  
  
對Jacob來說，平安夜通常都有工作反而幫了他一個忙，畢竟他沒有固定伴侶，總是看上誰就和誰在一起一陣子，要是對方要求共同過節，他就會因為麻煩而和對方分手──一起過聖誕節這個承諾實在太沉重了一些。他現在的男朋友……更正，是前男友Henry就是因為邀請他到老家過節而被分手的對象，Henry在銀行界工作，是個身材緊實、金髮碧眼又長相端正的好男人，決定與對方分手對Jacob來說也不無可惜，但他仍殘忍拒絕了Henry的提議，並且無視對方打來懇求復合的電話與訊息。  
  
氣溫隨著夜晚來臨而更加寒冷，鵝毛細雪開始緩緩累積成一層白色的絨毯，街上的行人也開始變少，但根據Jacob和雇主簽的臨時雇傭契約，他的工作還要再持續三個小時才能結束。Jacob將手套脫下，對著已經發僵的手指呵了呵氣，眼角餘光瞄到有個符合他喜好的好男人正站在街燈下望著他的方向。男人即使穿著黑色大衣，也能看出高挑健美的好體格，更不要提男人有刀削般的輪廓，兩鬢微微灰白的成熟韻味，並且在對著他微笑。正當Jacob竊喜時，男人朝他走了過來，Jacob發現男人有一對非常美麗的灰藍色眼眸，就像暴風雪前的天空，朦朧卻有一種將人吸引進去的魅力。  
  
「Jacob Barrett？」  
  
「Yes？」  
  
男人似乎出手打飛了某個朝著他猛衝過來的人，一把明晃晃且鋒利的切肉刀就掉在Jacob的腳邊，被打飛的人正捂著被揍歪而且正在流血的鼻樑在地上哀號，正是他的前男友Henry。男人優雅地越過目瞪口呆的Jacob，從口袋裡掏出了一條束線帶將Henry反手綁起，並拎著對方丟到不影響來往行人的路邊。  
  
「下次要甩人之前，至少確認一下對方是否有暴力傾向，DA對二級謀殺可是相當寬容的。」  
  
Jacob眼睜睜看著男人走遠，黑色大衣在風雪中看起來就像騎士的斗篷，比起差點被前男友謀殺的這件事，他更扼腕於沒有向男人要手機號碼，畢竟身在有八百萬人的紐約市，謀殺常見而天菜難尋。  
  



	2. Christmas Eve

  
1\. Christmas Eve  
  
Reese將大衣的領子立起抵擋從側面吹來的寒風，隨著時間越晚，雪也漸漸大了起來，地上已積了一層厚厚的雪。他按著耳機撥打給忙碌的紐約警探，在電話中表示留了一個聖誕大禮在商店街的人行道上，對方一如以往抱怨著不僅無法和兒子共同過節，還要領著微薄的薪水做兩份工，而前探員也一如以往將線路毫不猶豫切斷，讓發著牢騷的警探只能對著話筒裡傳來的嘟嘟聲逕自惱怒。  
  
「Mr. Reese，你已成功阻止Henry Fallon對前男友實施暴力行為嗎？」  
  
「當然，Finch，我還盡了良好市民的職責，打電話請紐約警局來回收大型垃圾呢。」  
  
「有點同情心，John。」  
  
即使對方這麼說，Reese也能捕捉到看似嚴肅的話語後面那抹小小的笑意，他自己則為此咧嘴露出更大的笑容。  
  
「Ms. Shaw也完成了她手上的號碼，接著請你到這個地址一趟。」  
  
Finch念完一長串地址便掛斷了通話。  
  
Reese認出那是他們備用的一間安全屋，離他現在的位置不遠，只有幾個街區，位於一棟舊公寓中；雖然也和其他安全屋一樣，會定時更新裡面能長期儲存的食材，也放了幾套各自的替換衣物，但相當少用。思索著雇主的態度，前探員不由得有些憂慮，一般情況下他們傾向保持著電話連線，這個習慣在Shaw加入後更加重要──考慮到前ISA探員經常暴衝，作為幕後支援，Finch總是要和其中一個外勤保持聯繫才能給出最好的判斷。  
  
他只是加快腳步往安全屋走去。  
  
  
  
Reese握緊了背後的格洛克17，安全屋的入口雖然看來僅是老舊的磚牆和生鏽的鐵門，實則經過改裝，磚牆後有足以抵擋機關槍的厚鋼板，鐵門也是搭載精密電子密碼鎖的高科技產品，沒有任何危險的跡象，他仍是做好萬全的準備。  
  
輸入密碼，通過靜脈辨識，前探員靜靜將門拉開一條小縫，隨著屋內溫暖的空氣流洩而出的，是混和了柳橙、肉桂、荳蔻與丁香的熱香料紅酒氣味以及法蘭克‧辛納屈渾厚的歌聲，Reese吃驚地踏進安全屋中，甚至來不及拍掉頭頂與大衣上的雪。屋裡的氣味溫暖而豐富，除了熱紅酒外，還有食物與一股乾燥木柴的味道，Reese很快就發現這些氣味來自餐桌上的大餐和燃燒著木柴的壁爐，而客廳周圍妝點了充滿聖誕氣息的小物品，包括了一隻羊毛氈戳成的知更鳥。Reese走近餐桌，桌上陳列著鵝肝醬與煙燻鮭魚的冷盤、南瓜濃湯、焗烤馬鈴薯泥、菠菜奶油義大利方餃、水果麵包布丁以及一整隻的蜜糖蘋果烤雞，迷迭香與油脂交融的香氣撲鼻而來。  
  
當法蘭克‧辛納屈唱到「My heart remembers smoldering embers/ Warming your glow」時，Finch端著兩杯熱香料紅酒從廚房走了出來，馬克杯裡還浸泡著肉桂棒；比起整屋子的裝飾和食物，前探員更驚訝於向來一絲不苟的雇主竟然穿著一件深紅色、上面有著雪花和馴鹿圖案的毛衣，而非各式各樣的三件式西裝。  
  
「不得不說，認識一段時間後，你仍能讓我吃驚。」Reese接過Finch手上的馬克杯，他就著杯緣喝了一小口，帶著柳橙甜味且撫慰人心的味道立刻溫暖了他的體溫，「沒想到你有著好手藝，Harold，我都自嘆不如了。」  
  
「這裡是紐約，Mr. Reese，任何食物都能外賣。我只煮了紅酒。」Finch的嘴角微微上揚，難掩得意之色。「聖誕快樂，John。」  
  
Reese忍不住想起他與Finch認識以來的前兩個聖誕節，第一年的聖誕節由於他被中情局的老夥伴Snow盯上，因此在某間安全屋的病床上昏睡度過；第二年的聖誕節同樣得歸功於中情局的老夥伴Kara植入機器的病毒，Finch不顧一切拋下他，跳上Root的車就為了確認機器的狀態。在他們的生活中，生與死都是如此尋常的事，反而一般人的生活中所注重的節日與慶祝都和他們無關，號碼從不停止。即使是如此普通的聖誕節景象，卻因為來自Finch的心意，讓一切都變得不同。  
  
  
  
缺少了超大食量的前ISA探員，滿桌聖誕大餐對兩個邁入中年的老男人來說太過豐盛，菜餚剩了不只一半。Reese裹著一條深綠色的毛毯在壁爐前昏昏欲睡，這間安全屋鋪上了厚厚的羊毛地毯，他捨棄了栗色的三人座沙發而坐在地毯上，Finch就坐在另一張單人沙發上讀書。窗外的雪越來越大，但厚牆隔絕了所有外界的聲響，世界靜得可怕，只有兩個人的呼吸聲以及木柴受熱裂開的聲音在屋裡。  
  
Reese相信他的僱主並沒有真心在看手裡的書，依照Finch平常閱讀的速度，即使那本書是極度枯燥無味的傳記類書籍，從晚餐結束到現在的這段時間裡，也至少該讀完三分之一了，可是那本書到現在只被翻閱了幾頁而已。  
  
「Finch。」  
  
他呼喚對方的名字，引起了隱形富豪的注意，眼鏡和淺藍色的眼珠從書頁後探出來，卻沒有下一個動作。  
  
「Harold。」  
  
前探員再次呼喊對方，這次沙啞的音調裡摻著蜜味，彷彿肉桂蘋果派般甜膩的氣息，成功讓對方放下手裡的書，對他晃了晃空了的馬克杯。  
  
「John，想要再來一杯熱紅酒嗎？」  
  
「不了。」Reese有禮地拒絕，拍了拍自己曲起的長腿中間的空位，「有興趣坐到這邊來嗎？」  
  
Finch定格了幾秒鐘，對於前探員來說猶如幾個月似的漫長，雖然他們早在羅馬明白了對方和自己的心意，回到紐約後也有過幾次深吻，始終沒有更進一步的親密行為。除了號碼救援的工作太過繁忙，也因為對於受過傷的人來說，一切都必須小心翼翼、如履薄冰，才能相信自己不會再次墜落到深谷當中。  
  
「很暖和喔。」  
  
這次的聲音裡帶上了懇求的意味，Finch終究在法蘭克辛納屈的歌聲中握住Reese伸出的手，在男人的雙腿間坐下。Reese用毛毯包住了兩人，雙手在Finch的肚子上交握，笑得像一隻在木天蓼上打滾的貓。  
  
  
  
既然是貓，就不會太過安分。  
  
Finch被火烘得很暖，耳朵和脖子都泛著紅暈，Reese從背後輕輕啄著對方的耳朵輪廓，從耳垂一路向下到脖子上，再沿著頸項吻到與肩膀交接的區域；他的手也不清閒，由毛衣下端探進衣服裡，滑過因缺乏運動而有些鬆弛的皮膚，感受手掌下細細的寒毛。  
  
「John……」Finch的呼吸開始變快，「別在這裡。」  
  
「我沒覺得這裡有什麼不好。」  
  
舊紙張和煎綠茶的氣味就飄在皮膚上一、兩吋的空間裡，Reese忍不住將臉靠在Finch的脖子邊摩擦，屬於Finch的味道侵入鼻尖，比起平常稀釋在身周的氣味來說濃上好幾倍，前探員有種自己在酗酒的錯覺，只是這酒明明有煎綠茶的清香，卻能使人暈眩。  
  
他的右手仍撫摸著Finch的肌膚，左手卻已經不受控制地解開對方的皮帶和拉鍊，伸進褲子裡揉著半硬的性器，親吻沒有停下。Reese聽見Finch從鼻腔中哼出的呻吟，也感覺到懷中的人被撫摸性器時瞬間緊繃的身體，他以輕啄在脖子上的吻來安撫對方，將已經完全勃起的性器掏出，先是簡單的上下搓動，時不時關照底下的囊袋，接著是用手掌完全包覆頂端，讓滴著透明液體的鈴口在掌心摩擦，並以指尖劃過與柱體的交接處。伸進毛衣裡的手也進一步挑逗，除了用手掌大面積撫摸之外，也以拇指和食指夾著乳頭輕扯，Finch的反應則是將整個背部貼上他的胸口。  
  
Reese也硬了，因為姿勢的關係，Finch的臀肉就在他的性器上擠壓，對前探員來說無庸置疑地是搔不到癢處的刺激。他忍不住在Finch耳邊發出喘息，卻意外發現自己的聲音是強力的武器，對方的身體因為他的聲音而更有反應，對撫觸變得敏感，發出更大的呻吟；Reese不再壓抑自己的聲音，Finch的反應也確實讓他興奮程度升高，他加快了在對方性器上摩擦的速度，並察覺Finch主動抬起了腰迎合他的動作。他吻著Finch發紅的頸子、濕潤的眼角，對方顫抖的手緊緊抓著他的小臂，比起抵抗，更像是將他的手往更深處壓進，止不住的呻吟讓Reese感覺下腹部變得更加灼熱。  
  
「John……」  
  
帶著鼻音的咽嗚，發顫且通紅的性器，Reese知道Finch就快要到達頂點，但還不是時候。觸目所及之處並沒有乳液或凡士林，當然，保險套並非安全屋的基本配備，他不得不放開懷裡似乎發著高熱的戀人，起身到廚房拿了冷壓初榨橄欖油。Reese走回壁爐前，他解開自己的西裝褲，任其滑落在地上，性器高高昂起，脹得通紅外還有幾條青筋浮在上面。  
  
Reese放倒用絨毛毯將自己緊緊裹住的Finch，強調隱私的富豪看起來就像一個精心包裝好的聖誕禮物，他從毛毯邊緣伸進裡面去，一邊輕聲叫著對方的名字，一邊帶著安撫意味卻輕巧地將Finch下身的衣物除去，缺乏陽光照射的蒼白皮膚展露在他的眼前，以及對方瀕臨高潮、滴著前列腺液的脹大性器。  
  
「Harold。」  
  
他在Finch的雙腿間跪下，像膜拜著至高無上的神祇，沾著金黃色油脂的手指向臀瓣深處探去，輕柔地在入口畫圈，試探性地推進一個指節。Finch的身體因為Reese的入侵再次緊繃起來，前探員在大腿內側落下無數個吻，並趁著含住性器頂端的同時，將手指連根沒入洞口之中。呻吟聲再度變大，Reese用舌頭推擠著口中的慾望，舌尖滑過冠狀下緣和柱體，下方的入口已擴張至三根指頭。  
  
「Harold……」他吐出對方猶自顫抖的性器，飽脹的慾望上沾滿了晶瑩液體，在頂端與他的唇邊牽出一條透明細線，「看著我，Harold。」  
  
「閉嘴，Mr. Reese，我希望你不要在這個時候發揮審訊技巧！」  
  
毛毯裡傳出模糊不清的句子，在每個字上都加了重音，必須用盡全力才能將聲音擠出咬緊的牙關。  
  
Reese挺腰將粗大的慾望緩緩推進狹小的甬道中，Finch體內柔軟而溫暖，緊緊包覆著他鼓脹的性器，幾乎是同時，Finch達到高潮，白濁的液體噴濺在兩個人的腹部上，緊縮的感覺也差點讓Reese立刻繳械，他在大腦裡將中情局行動準則背過一輪才忍下高潮的衝動。  
  
他掀開毛毯，Finch潮紅的臉與失神的淺藍色眼珠印入眼簾，生理性的淚水沿著眼角細紋滑下，消失在鬢角中。Reese俯身吻住抿緊的嘴唇，Finch嚐起來和平常不同，不是煎綠茶那種澀口的氣味，而是柳橙的香甜帶著一點生薑的辛辣，甜紅酒的味道在味蕾上漫開，有著微醺的體熱。  
  
「John……」Finch的喘息從貼合的嘴唇中逸出，雙手攀上前探員的肩膀，輕輕擺動著腰為兩人帶來麻癢般的刺激感。  
  
Reese把臉埋進對方的肩頸之間，貪婪地聞著屬於Finch的氣味，在皮膚上啃出嫣紅的吻痕；胯下的凶器卻不如吻來得溫柔，而是近乎全然抽出後再一口氣深入，緊實的髖部撞擊在臀肉上，前列腺液與橄欖油因抽插混合成濃濁的液體，浸濕了交合的部位，隨著拍擊發出淫糜的水聲。  
  
壁爐的火將房間裡的空氣烘得溫暖，貼合的肌膚卻更加灼熱，Reese抱起Finch讓戀人跨坐在大腿上，這樣的姿勢讓性器更加深入，夾在他們中間的慾望也再次腫脹變大。深埋在Finch體內的這個認知讓Reese就快要高潮，他抬起腰加快了進出的速度，跨坐使Finch的臀瓣分得更開，發脹的根部也被吞進濕潤柔軟的洞口之中，Reese緊抓著Finch的大腿根部，心跳和動作同步，早就分不清楚是誰的喘息與呻吟。  
  
在一陣帶著鼻音的咽嗚後，他射在猛然縮緊的甬道裡。  
  



	3. Christmas Day

  
2\. Christmas Day  
  
Finch醒來的時候已經是第二天早上，雪不知道在什麼時候停了，聖誕節的陽光穿過半面牆的窗戶照射在木頭地板上。這間安全屋曾經是一位俄國滑冰選手來到紐約進行為期半年的商演時的住所，舞團和經紀人為那位被稱為Living Legend的選手將臥室改裝成舞蹈練習室，除了窗戶下方仍保留磚牆的樣式，房間中其他三面牆皆改成從地面到天花板的大鏡子，地板則選用緬甸柚木，耐磨又有美麗的紋路，符合那位選手的喜好。由於大片窗戶對於安全性的潛在風險，以及尚未重新裝潢的臥室，這間安全屋並不常被使用，而Finch挑中它作為共度聖誕節的地點，完全基於那座如今少見的壁爐。  
  
前探員基於職業習慣將薄床墊鋪在窗戶下的房間角落，既防止了被偷窺的危險，也減少被鏡子碎片刺中的傷害──如果有人從窗外持槍掃射的話；因此Finch現在面向磚牆，頭頂上方是鏡面，Reese的身體則擋在他的背脊和房間門之間，展現忠實守護的姿態。據說那位俄國選手暫居此地的期間有一位東方長相的戀人相伴，不知道他們是否也曾經在這個空間相擁而眠？  
  
「早安，Harold。」  
  
慵懶而充滿磁性的聲音在他耳邊響起，隨之而來的是一雙從身後將他緊緊環抱的溫暖手臂，Finch感覺到對方熾熱的胸膛緊貼著僅著薄棉居家服的背部，濕熱的嘴唇在耳垂印上一個吻。腰間收緊的力道讓Finch面紅耳赤，不由得想起前一天晚上荒唐而滿足的性愛：他們在壁爐前迎接第一次高潮，之後Reese半抱著他到浴室清洗，在蓮蓬頭下洗去渾身黏膩時，他們有了第二次高潮。他的背靠著複雜花色的俄羅斯磁磚，前探員擁著他送上熱吻，粗大的慾望在夾緊的腿間抽插，那種刺激感卻與插入無異，唇舌相接，吻著Reese性感的薄唇的同時，兩人一起釋放在水霧氤氳的浴室中。  
  
腿間的熱度似乎還未消退，身體的酸軟也提醒著他一夜貪歡。  
  
「早安，John。」  
  
Finch由側睡改為平躺，一對美麗的灰藍色眼眸立刻出現在視野中，連帶著淺淺的笑意；Reese撐著手臂擋在他的斜上方，距離近得即使沒戴眼鏡也能清楚辨識那如同刀削般的輪廓。前探員一頭亂髮，灰白交雜的髮絲在額前亂翹，神情看來柔軟無害，實則在裡頭藏了一隻野獸。Reese已經換下居家服，穿著煙灰色襯衫和黑色西裝褲，卻因窩在被子裡而全部皺得一蹋糊塗，Finch忍不住瞪了對方一眼。對方身上沾染了街道的氣味，看來已經出門一趟又回到房間裡來。  
  
「今天沒有號碼。」  
  
Reese湊上來吻了Finch皺起的眉間。  
  
「還有，Shaw說她不打算把小熊還來，至少過完聖誕節為止。」  
  
「沒有號碼不代表我能休息，Mr. Reese，資產管理不能鬆懈。」Finch用正色掩蓋羞恥感，刻意說著毫無情調的話語，「這對於小額預備金和平時的可用流動現金都相當重要。」  
  
「Finch，全美國都在放假，我相信你其他員工也和我一樣，比起埋頭工作更想窩在溫暖的房間裡過節。嗯，平凡的聖誕節，聽起來不迷人嗎？」  
  
Reese如蝶翼般的濃密睫毛搧了搧，深邃的眸色就像磷灰石，只有懂得欣賞的人才能窺見其中不同於藍寶石的美麗；前探員今天穿了高支數精梳棉襯杉，細密的布料隱隱有著綢緞般光澤，襯托了眼眸的顏色。Finch親手挑選了前探員衣櫃裡槍枝之外所有的物件，小至袖扣、大至宴會禮服，都是雇主的品味。事實上他認為Reese適合深色襯衫勝過淺色，後期枯燥不變的白襯衫只隱含功能性因素──為了避免對方以傷勢輕微的理由隱匿不報，導致淺色襯衫有存在的必要性。  
  
低啞的嗓音、柔軟的髮絲、剪裁合身的煙灰襯衫都讓Finch喉嚨發乾，他一向知道前探員線條分明、雙腿結實修長，是極具誘惑力的身體，但過去多半面對的是血淋淋的傷口，並沒有太多閒情逸致欣賞，這一切在昨夜過後卻變得截然不同。Finch知道Reese胸膛的溫度，知道那對薄唇吻起來有多柔軟，他知道那雙骨節分明的手撫摸身體的觸感，他也知道跨坐在充滿彈力的大腿上、對方會如何緊緊擁抱他、侵入他最私密的深處。  
  
「很迷人。」  
  
Reese偏頭笑了笑，咧開牙齒的笑竟有著難以言喻的孩子氣。  
  
Finch知道對方單純因為自己同意了對於「平凡聖誕節」的看法而開心，Reese不會想到他口中的「迷人」另有所指。  
  
  
  
偏執的隱形富豪伸手撫上前探員的臉，拇指細細蹭過眉骨，沿著顴骨的弧度滑向耳際，以指尖描繪耳朵的形狀，感受下顎的線條，將手掌貼在鬍渣未刮的臉頰上；Reese像隻舒服地呼嚕的貓，任由Finch如盲人要記住對方的臉般，太過仔細劃過臉上每一個線條與細節，甚至主動蹭著Finch的手指。  
  
前探員仍有不扣前兩顆扣子的惡習，Finch從第三顆扣子慢慢解開，對方形狀優美的鎖骨、光滑的麥色胸肌毫無保留展現在他的眼前，鈕扣全數被推出扣眼，Reese已有大半的胸膛暴露在空氣中；Finch湊上去親吻鎖骨的線條，吻一路向下，麥膚上的凸起被含進嘴裡，舌頭刷過乳首，引起前探員的輕哼和顫慄。輪流舔拭凸起的同時，Finch平時在鍵盤上靈巧飛舞的雙手也解開了Reese的褲頭，並將拉鍊拉下，微勃的性器被包裹在深藍條紋的拳擊短褲中，即使隔著布料仍能感覺到熱燙的溫度。  
  
Reese瞇起了眼，抓住隱形富豪目標導向的手，聲音沙啞且飽含情慾：  
  
「Harold，不，你已經累壞了。」  
  
「取悅我，」Finch以深吻作為回答，他舔過前探員的上顎，覺得心跳因缺氧而快速跳動，「盡你所能。」  
  
  
  
Reese俯在他身上喘氣，手中性器熱燙且堅硬，Finch察覺在這個情況之下，前探員依然盡可能不將自己的重量壓在他身上，如此游刃有餘引起了他的不悅。指尖從囊袋的一邊向上撫摸，刻意避開頂端，又向下滑到另一邊；他輕輕輪流推擠底下的囊袋，撫摸根部時則加重手上的力道，用整個手掌握住抽動。前探員已經開始流出透明的液體，Finch沾了些在左手掌心，輕柔地包住頂端畫圓，而右手仍然來回撫摸粗大的柱體及囊袋，成功讓對方發出低啞的呻吟。  
  
如果Finch能選擇一個前探員身上的東西，並將它裝進玻璃瓶裡隨身攜帶的話，他會選擇Reese的聲音：低沉的嗓音有讓人全身酥麻的魅力，不論語句的內容是什麼，都像是早晨枕頭邊的戀人絮語，他懷疑即使Reese只是唸著無意義的偽字、或是某一個遙遠星球的語言，都足以讓對方迷失心神。  
  
他沒有玻璃瓶，但是他有隱藏式耳機，前探員的每一句話都像在操他的大腦。  
  
「Harold……」  
  
前探員的聲音像一道閃電擊中Finch的大腦，全身的細胞都回憶起昨晚經受的撫觸，他不能控制地繃緊了身體抵抗從內部被點燃的快感。或許是發現了他的變化，Reese的左手肘仍撐著自己的重量，右手卻已經伸到下方，扯去他的居家棉褲和內著，帶著槍繭的手指略顯粗暴地摩擦起Finch的性器，粗礪的皮膚帶來難以抗拒的刮搔觸感，他幾乎是立刻就勃起了。  
  
飽含情慾的聲音之中加入了戲謔的口氣，Finch沒想過有人光是呼喊別人的姓名，就能像是用舌頭舔舐過對方的全身，讓人舒服地想要蜷起腳趾。  
  
「停止說話，John……」  
  
故作凶狠的語氣卻因為性器頂端被Reese指上的繭擦過，而轉變成為帶著鼻音的呻吟，前探員惡劣的反覆以同樣的手勢摩擦他的性器。快感累積得太迅速，Reese的溫度和氣味籠罩著他，Finch覺得他彷彿被包裹在一條名為John Reese的絨毯當中，溫暖舒適，一不小心就會掉進太過舒服的陷阱之中。他不得不停下對前探員的手交，用兩隻手壓制住對方的動作。  
  
「我在取悅你，Harold。」  
  
Reese在他的耳邊呢喃，溫熱的吐息吹在耳邊，強健的雙手擁抱著他翻了個身，被壓在底下的前探員看來狡詐又性感，纖長睫毛底下的灰藍色眼眸閃耀著慾望。  
  
「你知道該怎麼做才能讓我閉嘴。」  
  
Finch捧著對方的臉狠狠吻上，極盡他所能地蹂躪那對相當可恨的嘴唇，用舌頭描繪唇瓣的形狀、啃咬、與對方的舌頭交纏又分開，直到前探員的唇泛著水光與紅腫為止。  
  
「這樣不夠呢。」  
  
「貪婪是不可饒恕的原罪，Mr. Reese。」  
  
Finch喘著氣，想閉上雙眼，卻抵擋不了在親吻時撫摸著他的背帶來的舒服感，溫暖的手掌撩起他的上衣，由下而上緩緩貼著皮膚移動，這樣的觸感親暱、卻不足以填補渴望，體內的慾望燒得更旺盛，讓他開始沁出薄汗。  
  
「放進我嘴裡，Finch，我會很安靜的。」  
  
Reese的話語像是惡魔的呢喃，他知道前探員的舌頭有多麼靈巧，當對方吸緊他的性器、用舌頭在柱身滑動，是多麼歡愉的感受，這個提議簡直難以拒絕。像受到蠱惑一般，Finch跨坐，雙腿跪在對方如雕刻刀鑿出的容貌兩側，他看著Reese張唇含進自己勃起的性器，用極為情色的方式在脹紅柱體上留下唾液，柔軟的舌頭彷彿纏繞其上，口腔裡溫暖濕潤，視覺與觸覺雙重衝擊讓Finch顫抖起來。  
  
前探員揉捏著他的臀瓣，不知道從哪裡沾了潤滑的液體，在會陰與穴口輕輕按壓，先是滑進一根手指，身下的入口彷彿還記得昨夜情事，不花費太多力氣就接納了Reese的入侵，然後是第二根和第三根手指，Reese的手指骨節分明，在甬道中進出時有著難以言喻的刺激感。Finch的額頭抵在前方的鏡子上，冰涼的鏡面為他帶走一些燥熱，熱流仍由被含住的性器與穴中源源不絕地漫溢；快感一波波湧上，呻吟與喘息在鏡子上凝成霧氣，他忍不住自己擺動起腰臀，向後迎向Reese的手指，向前操進對方的嘴裡。  
  
灰藍眼眸半閉，闔不起的嘴唇邊流下唾液與前列腺液混合的晶瑩液體，高聳顴骨上染有紅暈，Finch從未見過如此淫靡且美麗的景象，在前後夾擊之下，射在Reese的嘴裡。  
  
Finch還來不及喘氣，Reese已經輕巧離開他的胯下，由身後抱住他，粗長的性器毫不留情貫穿他已被撐開的後穴。他驚叫出聲，半途卻變成難掩的浪吟，衣服被高高撩起，胸前的乳頭被玩弄著，揉捻拉扯，甚至輕彈，要不是刺激感持續傳來，挺立而發紅的兩個點彷彿已經不是他自己的東西。  
  
「John……」  
  
他聽見有個帶著哭腔的聲音擴散在空氣中，下身被擴張的感覺卻容不得Finch細數自己到底將對方的名字叫出口幾次，前探員慾望的前端折磨著某個敏感區域，痠麻的快感讓Finch已經發洩過一次的性器再次勃起，全身發軟，他只能以雙手抵著前方的鏡子支撐自己的身體。深埋在體內的性器與背後Reese的體溫一樣熾熱，充分擴充過的後穴沒有任何不適，只有摩擦帶來的舒服感正在累積，在身上與乳頭遊走的大掌則帶來另一種刺激，與前探員肌膚相觸的親暱感使Finch感到滿足，身體卻擅自渴求著更激烈的對待。  
  
「看看鏡子，Harold，我們結合在一起。」  
  
前探員在他的耳邊低語，字句中夾雜著喘息，每一個字都乘載著慾望。  
  
Finch順著Reese的話語看向鏡子，他最先看見的是自己濕潤泛紅的雙眼，墨綠色的居家服撩高，略嫌蒼白的胸膛上乳頭被揉得通紅，前探員握著他的髖部，光裸的下半身性器鼓脹通紅，顫抖著流出透明的液體，大開的雙腿間，前探員正從後方緩慢地進出他最私密的部位。他激烈喘著氣，後穴的知覺彷彿被放大了數倍，也放慢了數倍，每一次進入體內時都覺得被填滿、不受控制地夾緊，以及每一次對方抽出性器時的空虛、期待再次插入；Finch覺得自己就像一本書，正在被Reese一頁頁打開，所有的秘密都展現在對方面前，堅強與脆弱、黑暗與光明、最良善的與最邪惡的、最純潔的與最下流的Harold Finch，而Reese完全接納這個未曾被看見的自己。  
  
他呻吟出聲，夾雜著啜泣，眼淚隨著前探員逐漸加快的撞擊落下，Reese擁抱著他，強健的手臂支持著他的身體不至於倒下，落在頸後與耳邊那些溫熱的吻與喘息都太過美好，堅挺性器的前端被握在對方手裡溫柔愛撫，他伸手與對方一起摩擦自己的慾望，前列腺液潤濕了交握的手，Finch感覺到自己的渴望彷彿咆嘯著被餵養的野獸，他被Reese佔有也佔有著對方，他渴望Reese正如對方也渴望他，如此猛烈。  
  
貫穿他的性器不再緩慢且溫柔，而是直來直往的進出，Finch能感覺到Reese在他的深處變得更堅硬也更大，飽脹感與快感同時從後穴傳來，某種情緒正攀向頂點，前探員操著他的內壁，也用同樣的速度摩擦他的性器，情慾的熱潮將Finch淹沒，一陣痙攣後，白濁液體噴濺在鏡面上，而他的體內灌進熱流。  
  
  
  
  
到他們真正離開床舖，坐在餐桌邊好好吃上一口餐點，已經是下午兩點的事了。陽光轉移到了另一個角度，仍然間接地照射進公寓之中，壁爐裡的灰燼已完全冷卻。前探員將聖誕大餐剩下的蘋果烤雞撕成條狀，與同樣是剩下的馬鈴薯泥及番茄切片夾進麵包當中，用平底鍋和奶油加熱，並毫不顧及膽固醇的撒上一大把起司。南瓜濃湯則加入蛋汁和麵粉做成鹹派的餡料，烤過放涼後，食用前切片並加上一匙酸奶油。  
  
公寓裡充滿了食物的香氣，簡單質樸的料理卻比豐盛大餐更讓人飽足，前探員一臉不甘願地穿上了同樣有雪花和馴鹿圖案的綠色毛衣，Finch雪上加霜地表示他也幫小熊準備了一件，換來了三分鐘的長吻作為抗議。  
  
聖誕節當天的下午茶還有一杯咖啡與煎綠茶，一如以往。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 註一：本篇篇名來自法蘭克辛納屈的歌曲〈An Old Fashioned Christmas〉，歌詞如下：
> 
> Give me an old fashioned Christmas, an old fashioned Christmas,  
Family faces, wide open spaces, covered with snow,  
Right now my mom there in the kitchen, basting the Christmas bird,  
You'll have to take my word; you can't find that at the automat.  
An old fashioned fireplace, give me an old fashioned fireplace,  
My heart remembers smoldering embers, warming your glow,  
I'd trade that whole Manhattan skyline, the shimmering steel and chrome,  
For one old fashioned Christmas back home.
> 
> 註二：本篇時間點定在第三季末，雖然Carter還是死了，但我們就姑且當成撒馬利亞人還沒那麼快上線，所以參議員的事情還沒發生，他們也還不用逃亡。


End file.
